Another Minute Longer
by MissCharstar
Summary: What if Rose had been assigned Adrian for her gaurdian trials? Can she survive spending 24/7 with a guy she suposeably hates? Or will sparks fly and Rose realize she wants a certain Moroi...?
1. I WILL KILL HIM!

**A/N: Ok so I know I posted this and than removed it (sorry for any upsets) but I didn't know whether I could write a whole story. So I am offering you the chance to write it or i'll make it a one-shot. If you want it just ask and I'll send you the doc!**

**Enjoy!**

General P.O.V

"It sucks, I hate it and it's never going to happen!" Rose growled at Lissa. Five minutes ago Rose had found out that she had been assigned to Adrian Ivashkov for the guardian field experience. Lissa knew Rose needed to vent so she sat quietly,

"He isn't even a student!"

"Rose there isn't anything you can do." Lissa responded calmly whilst Rose head butted the wall repeatedly. Lissa rolled her eyes deciding that Rose needed to vent alone for a while.

Closing the door behind her she walked to the library where she had promised to meet Christan. She sunk into the chair next to him trying to stop worrying about Rose. Christan looked worried,

"Is she alright Lis?" He asked with a loving tone he only used on her.

"She will be. At the moment she is head butting a wall." Christan smirked.

"Whose head butting a wall?" Asked a curious Adrian as he sauntered to their table. Christan glared at him. It was no mystery why.

"Rose who else?" Adrian looked confused. Then they realized that he didn't know yet. Christan explained his voice sounding smug because he knew something that Adrian didn't.

"Well Rose was placed as your guardian for field experience. She isn't very happy." Adrian's face on the other hand _was very_ happy. Eddie who had just entered rolled his eyes behind Adrian's back. Lissa giggled. Adrian sat down and Eddie sat next to him.

"So I am spending all my time with Rose?" They nodded and Lissa tried to control her giggling. The different spectrums of reaction between Rose and Adrian were really seen to be believed. Lissa stood up and kissed Christan goodbye and whispered in his ear,

"I'll see you later. I am going to check on Rose." He nodded and she walked out.

Rose P.O.V

Stupid butt faced, liver eating jerk! He set this up! Now I am going to be forced to sleep on the floor of Adrian's room. He is such a pervert! He is a hot pervert but beside the point! The door opened and Lissa stood there looking at me with sympathy.

"Rose I know you think Adrian did this but when I saw him then he was really surprised. I don't think he set this up." I rolled my eyes. Poor, naïve Lissa always ready to believe the best in people.

"Ok Lissa you just keep believing that."

Christan's P.O.V

Lissa walked out the library in a fit of suppressed giggles. I secretly hoped that Rose ripped Adrian's head off when she saw him. At the moment he was grinning smugly to himself in the chair opposite me and Eddie sat next to him unsure whether he should be laughing or not. I wished I had a video camera for when Rose and Adrian were in the same room together. Although the memory would be worth it anyway. The library door banged open. Rose came storming in her eyes blazing and her dark her bouncing around in a loose bun on the back of her head. It was plain to anyone in the room that she meant business. Her moljianna **(pretty sure that is how it is spelt)** were peeking out from under her hair as she stopped right in front of the table. The entire library was silent and the librarian was trembling as she placed a book into the filing cabinet. The only noise emitting from a person was Lissa who had finally managed to catch up to Rose as she stumbled into the library panting heavily.

I made room for Lissa to collapse next to me. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she took in the scene before us. Rose stood with her fists clenched together and Adrian, instead of shrinking behind Eddie or running away, grinned and greeted her innocently,

"Hey how you going little dhampir?" He asked in an innocent (more like idiotic) tone. Rose narrowed her eyes and glared,

"HOW AM I GOING? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?" She roared at him and I felt my own insides turn to jelly. It was times like these that I wonder why I tease Rose. She can be freaking scary. I hoped for everyone's sake that Belikov was on his way. Adrian stood up and even though he is taller than Rose, he probably would lose in a fight against her.

"Ah, well, that was, um…" Adrian stuttered in a pathetic attempt to sound like a victim. Lissa grabbed my hand her expression mirroring Eddies and mine.

"I SHOULD RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" She screeched as Belikov decided to make an appearance,

"But you wont Rose, because you are to level headed." He soothed as spun around to face him. She calmed down and along with Lissa the three left the library. I was secretly disappointed that she hadn't been given the opportunity to rip anyone's head off. Adrian meanwhile was still a little paranoid about leaving the library, afraid that Rose might jump out from behind a trash can. Who knows, weirder things have happened.

**A/N: What do you think? It is my first attempt at a Vampire Academy fan fiction. I hope I portrayed the characters realistically and please review with any thoughts on plot ideas, etc. Also if you want to Beta this story or any of my other ones just message me. Thanks!**


	2. Premature Dreams and Certain Body Parts?

**A/N: Ok so thanks to everyone who reviewed to tell me to continue. I will attempt to but it will take a while and hey you guys have waited patiently for a few months so yay fans! I know Rose hasn't got a diary but for this fan fiction she does. Ok so on with the story! **

Rose's P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so maybe I was a little harsh on him. But can you really blame me? I mean he's non-stop innuendo's should show that he wasn't probably the best candidate for me as a test for how well I could protect Lissa in the future. To be honest if this wasn't going to be the main factor that decided if I graduated or not I would probably step aside and let the 'strigoi' attack him. Maybe I would record it and post it on YouTube. Anyway, I better go to sleep now seeing as it is the last night I get to sleep without pervert in the room. _

_Night,_

_Rose_

"OW, Rose stop poking me!" Lissa shrieked loudly attracting the attention of the whole library. She blushed and looked down making me smirk. She was so naïve yet I was the virgin. Who would have guessed?

"Come on Rose time to do more productive things." Adrian announced getting up. I threw him my best death glare and he flinched slightly but not dropping the casual act. He stood up and I followed him vaguely curious to what he actually did during the school hours. At least I didn't have to learn anything for a while.

Soon we were inside his living area exchanging slightly awkward looks. Sure, I had been here several times before now but never without Lissa. Adrian smirked and I tried to contain the scowl threatening to appear on my face. Obviously this internal attempt was unsuccessful because Adrian stopped grinning smugly and turned on the TV. He patted the seat next to him and I hesitantly complied. Now I was slightly curious,

"So what do you actually do during the day?" He studied me for a moment before responding cheekily.

"What do _you_ want to do today?" He asked with a wink. It was obviously his attempt at another innuendo and for a moment I actually thought about flirting back. But I quickly squashed my teenage hormones. This was Adrian after all.

"Something that could be seen as productive." I replied ignoring the innuendo. I knew before he answered that there was going to be another one in response. I wondered whether he carried a book to remember them all.

"Oh, I could think of several productive things." He replied smirking widely and motioning toward the TV which was confidently playing an ad about men needing help with their premature ejaculation. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Do you need help with your premature ejaculation?" I asked sarcastically again ignoring the innuendo. But a determined Adrian was one that could annoy until the cows came home. It seemed as though he intended to as well.

"Offering to help little dhampir?" He shot back immediately not even bothered in the slightest that I had question his lack of skill in the bed. I held back a growl of annoyance. Suddenly learning became a whole lot more enjoyable than being stuck with a hormone filled Adrian. Still there was the little part of me that just wanted to kiss him senseless. But I do repeat it was a LITTLE part.

"In your dreams Ivashkov." I snapped.

"Of course." He replied simply as he gazed back at the screen with an unreadable expression which just made me want to throttle him a whole lot more.

**A/N: Ok short chapter I'm sorry, I really just wanted to give you guys something. Ok so if anyone is still interested in taking this story than I'd gladly hand it over but if no one does than I'll still try my best to continue on pushing through my major writers block. Thanks for reading and leave a review about anything, plot ideas, questions, and character ideas. You name it, I'm interested.**


End file.
